


Senses

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sensory Overload, he's ready, he's so stoked, panic but i dont think it quite qualified as a panic attack, supportive boyfriends are supportive, thomas is lowkey training to be the best brother in law ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Virgil loves a lot of things about the time he’s woke up in – mostly, the people in it.Others? Not so much.Love and Other FairytalesVerse





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt fill from radioactivehelena on tumblr:
> 
> "...LAOFT Virgil being terrified and confused by modern today technology lmao"
> 
> I know you probably meant this to be funny and i sincerely apologize for turning it into hurt/comfort but c'est la vie i have NO control over this shit

This new world Virgil’d woke up wasreally  _fucking_  loud.

Cars were loud. Humans were louder, or maybe there was just more of them than Virgil was used to. “Lawnmowers” were  _nightmarishly_ loud, and Virgil would gladly set every single one of them on  _fire_.

Even the  _houses_  made noise. A low, buzzing hum, like an irate bee, coming from the walls and the lights in the ceilings. It was everywhere, impossible to escape, and it meant Virgil didn’t spend a whole lot of time in actual houses because if he was there too long it set his teeth on edge.

He hadn’t mentioned it, because nobody else seemed to notice. Which he would have passed off as a human thing, except  _Logan_ didn’t seem to notice either.

Which meant this was a  _Virgil_ thing, and it wasn’t like it was actually that big of a deal anyway – he was the most powerful sentient being in a several dozen mile radius. He could handle some irritating noises. What an embarrassing thing to even  _consider_  complaining about.

He did consider that his internal monologue was maybe becoming a touch frantic.

Logan’s house was by far the worst offender, smack in the middle of town, so of course, that’s where they were currently. Virgil and Patton had come in to meet Logan and Roman, at the edge of the woods, and Logan had forgotten his notebook. Patton had wanted to say hello to Thomas, and then Thomas had decided he was going to grill Patton about what it was like living around fae all the time, and here they were.

Virgil was trying to concentrate on the conversation, but that stupid glass case full of fish was just – it was  _deafening_. He knew his hearing was better than a mortals, but so was Logan’s, and Logan was watching his brother and Patton with a fond and unconcerned expression.

Surely he had to hear it? Unless Virgil was  _hallucinating_  or something, which was looking increasingly likely.

The noise didn’t abate, obviously, but it suddenly began to feel – strangely  _physical_ , like the noise was actually pressing on his skin. Virgil’s clothes were becoming uncomfortable, like they were made of some itchy fabric, tulle or something, which was precisely why Virgil didn’t  _wear_  clothes like that.

And it was uncomfortably scratchy, and still so  _loud_  and Virgil knew he had a tendency to overreact, knew he saw danger in places nobody thought to look but this was a  _tank of fish_ , but something was wrong, wrong, wrong-

Roman – who had been laying on his back, one leg propped up on his knee – sat up beside Virgil and said something Virgil didn’t hear, and then he did something he’d done a thousand times, which was hook his chin over Virgil’s shoulder.

Virgil didn’t actually remember moving – one minute he was next to Roman, the next he was across the room, all the others staring at him. Logan had stood up, hands held out, half-reaching for Virgil and half-gesturing Thomas back.

“Virgil,” he said, calm but distinctly wary, “Are you okay?”

Virgil really wanted to say yes.

“ _ **It’s**_ **-** ”

He cleared his throat, eyes flicking to Thomas, a mortified flush creeping up his neck.

“ _ **It’s… loud**_ ,” he said through his teeth.

He was expecting confusion, or even amusement.

He was not expecting Thomas to sit up immediately, standing and moving towards the closet, and for Logan to relax in relief.

“I see,” said Logan, “I am sorry. Give me a moment,”

He followed Thomas to the closet – and Virgil felt a brief flare of alarm at the sheer number of things Thomas was pulling out – and helped his brother pull a very large blanket out of the closet.

They moved towards him suddenly and Virgil went tense. They both paused, and then spoke at the same time.

“Can we come over there-?”

“-May we approach?”

Wary, Virgil nodded.

They got close, and Thomas released the blanket to Logan, who unfolded it completely.

“If this does not help, feel free to inform me,” said Logan, and then he shook the blanket out and wrapped it around Virgil’s shoulders.

Virgil sat with heavy thump, bordering on his knees nearly giving out from under him.

It was so  _heavy,_  like the thickest wool blanket he’d ever touched but it wasn’t overheating him. Virgil’s eyes felt equally heavy, all of a sudden, his head lightening and the noise dimming from earsplitting to merely a dull roar.

“Try this,” said Thomas, offering Virgil a little black… box… thing, out of the bag in his hand.

Thomas must have seen the confusion in Virgil’s expression, because he rolled the box in his palm and pressed a button on the side of it. It made a very satisfying clicking noise, and he offered it again.

Virgil took it.

He clicked and that was… ridiculous. And stupid. And should not be as nice as it was at all.

The noise seemed to become even fainter, and Virgil sat perfectly still under the blanket and clicked the little box for what felt like hours until his skin felt like it fit correctly again and he blinked, coming out of his strange little trance.

Logan must have noticed him straighten up, because he looked up from his – when did he pick up a book? – and immediately gave Virgil his full attention.

“Have you recovered somewhat?”

Virgil was pretty baffled by the past… however much time had passed, but he nodded.

“Oh, good,” sighed Patton, and Virgil eyes flicked to him, Roman, and Thomas, who were in the midst of doing a puzzle on the carpet.

“Why are you doing a puzzle?” said Virgil, “Weren’t you- you were talking about something-?”

“House rules,” Thomas said, “Forgot to tell you,”

Virgil raised an eyebrow.

“House rules were instated mostly for me, though I should have realized you may need similar accommodations,” said Logan, “I apologize,”

Virgil gestured for him to continue.

“In instances of sensory overload the other occupants of the room must either vacate the space or provide quiet,” said Logan, “None of us were willing to leave you alone, so we engaged in silent activities,”

“What the fuck is ‘sensory overload’?” said Virgil. The words made sense individually but he’d never heard them put together quite like that.

“I don’t wanna assume a bunch but I’m pretty sure it’s what just happened to you, buddy,” said Thomas, “Has it ever happened before?”

Virgil shook his head.

“You mentioned it was loud,” said Logan, “Was there a specific noise?”

“All of them?” said Virgil, defeated, “I’m not a big fan of the singing walls in general,”

Everyone but Logan exchanged baffled looks, and Virgil saw Roman mouth ‘singing walls…?” at Patton.

Logan smiled sympathetically.

“I know,” he said dryly, “They are very irritating,”

Virgil’s mouth pulled up at one corner, and Logan offered a hand.

“Also house rules: no hiding when you feel gross,” said Thomas.

“When one is feeling sub-optimal and requires help, it is illogical to conceal it, as it will prevent the implementation of a solution,”

“That’s what I  _said_ ,” laughed Thomas, and Logan rolled his eyes.

“If you need help,” he said, much quieter, enough that Virgil thought maybe he meant for the others not to hear, “You need only ask,”

“Just ask, huh?” said Virgil, just as soft. Logan nodded.

Virgil held up the box, smiling

“Where can I get one of these?”

Logan smiled right back.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm [ tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors ](%E2%80%9Dtulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) over on tumblr, feel free to shoot me a prompt (this verse or otherwise) because i survive solely on attention


End file.
